


Miraxus Selection

by Miss_TG



Category: Fairy Tail, The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_TG/pseuds/Miss_TG
Summary: For 4 years Mirajane Strauss had been in hiding. She was a six and considered a non influential citizen of Lakedon - the perfect way to keep a low profile. Therefore the worst possible idea would be to join Prince Laxus Dreyar's Selection.However with her brother's persistence for her to see him in his workplace and to get out, Mirajane finds herself in a world full of wealth, romance and old memories.Everyday brings herself closer to friends whom had long forgotten her as well as those who knew of her abandoned past.Will Mirajane be abled to survive in the Selection? Will she be her own down bringing?
Relationships: Hibiki Lates/Jenny Realight, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

The girl smiled. Small dimples formed in her cheeks and her light brown eyes sparkled with glee as the light reflected off them. She couldn't possibly be older than 15, yet here she was handing in a form that would allow her to compete for a 23-year-old man.

Initially, I had held no interest in the Selection. What had made me participate was my brother's persistence for me to get a life and to see him and his friends working to their heart's content as a Fairy Tail division guard. I hadn't seen him in months and the first words to leave his mouth were of this occasion.

Elfman had never shown particular regard for the events at the Palace. He'd always complain about the higher castes and their obnoxious and prejudiced ways, despite his new caste jump as a 3.

My brother had told me that, ' _His royal highness, Prince Laxus Dreyar',_ had finally agreed to uphold the tradition of a Selection. I'd never thought that I would see the day in which the Crown Prince of Fiore would be taking his role seriously.

"Oi! It's your turn!"

I blinked and turned to face the woman behind me. I could feel her magic power radiating off her body, she wasn't particularly powerful however it was enough to impress others waiting in line.

Most inline were regular humans who did not contain a morsel of magic power, the likelihood of them being picked was slim.

"Sorry." I flashed a smile at her which seemed to take her slightly aback and sat on the stool in front of the camera.

Unlike most of the women, I had not taken the time to enhance or accentuate my features to stand out. My hair tumbled down my back with my fringe tied into a ponytail as per usual. I still wore my maroon work dress from the bar and dirt was buried under my nails.

"Name, Miss?" The photographer asked. He rubbed his face with exhaustion.

"Mirajane Strauss," I replied.

"Age?" He tapped into, what looked to be a portable screen.

"21."

"Caste?"

"I'm a-" I cleared my throat despite not having anything stuck in it. "I'm a 6."

This seemed to catch the photographer's attention. He raised a brow and looked me up and down, lingering in certain areas.

I shifted in my seat. It wasn't new to be ogled at, after all, I worked in a place with drunk people daily. However, his gaze was both analytical and seductive.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" He asked suddenly and swept his dark blonde hair aside to get a better look at me.

I paled, the blood drained from my face and my palms became sweaty. "I don't believe so Sir." I began to tuck non-existent strands of hair behind my ears. "Perhaps you've stopped by the bar I work at, Love and Lucky."

"No, I don't think so." The screen he had been typing into disappeared and he moved towards the camera. "Never mind that, let's take your photo. First off I'd like you to smile."

I smiled as instructed and fought the urge to blink. It had been a few years since I'd last been in front of a professional camera.

"Lovely." He knelt on the floor and prepared for another shot. "Now say Laxus Dreyar."

My face dropped producing a remarkable frown. The shutters clicked and the lights flashed at my downcast expression.

The photographer also frowned at the sight of the photos he'd just taken. "Finally convey a glimpse of what the world will be getting if you enter the Selection."

I arched my back and buried my hands in my hair, providing a sultry look to match.

He smiled at his shots. "You have a knack for modelling."

"Thanks."

He held his hand out. "Can I have your form?"

I handed him my crumpled up to form. It had been rapidly filled in during my lunch break that day. The Love and Lucky's manager had allowed us the afternoon off to get our photographs taken in return for working a free shift. There were only a few girls eligible for the Selection in the bar, myself, Sorano, Kinana and Karen but each had been less sceptical of their decision to sign up.

He took the sheet and dropped it into the screen. The details that I had previously written down appeared in Times New Roman font.

The man looked up. "You can go now."

I hopped off the stool. "Perhaps I'll see you at the bar someday."

He hummed a reply.

"Goodbye, Sir." I cheeped.

I made my way towards the exit.

"What's it called again?" He called out, causing me to stop in my tracks.

I laughed with delight. "Love and Lucky."


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet. The report was today, a Selection special. Today was the day that the candidates for Prince Laxus' future wife were to be revealed.

I cleaned another glass with the worn-down dishcloth. My fingers were beginning to prune from the large quantity of running water. I placed the glasses into the cabinet to free up space on the counter.

The theme tune of the Report began and the familiar faces of Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden appeared. The two were part of Fairy Tail's elite and that was clearly shown by Gajeel's Fairy Tail emblem on display.

_"This is the Report at 9 pm and I am Gajeel Redfox and this shrimp here is-"_

_"This is Levy McGarden."_ Levy gave her partner an aggravated face. " _Today is the day that the whole country has been waiting for... for our beloved Prince Laxus' Selection."_

The camera zoomed in on the stern-looking Prince, the scar over his eye was prominent and jagged. The screen then panned over the audience who cheered and waved at the camera, 2's and 3's no doubt. As the camera scanned the room, I caught sight of my brother. Elfman was standing stiff and concentrated, the perfect guard.

"What are you so happy about?"

I jumped at the voice. Seated in front of me was the photographer.

"So you came! I had thought you weren't coming when I asked last week."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think you were going to be working today. I thought you would be at home like the other women who want to be picked rather than this place."

I shook my head. "I like it here. Plus my TV is not working and I don't want to miss my brother's first televised appearance." I cleaned my hands and dried them on a towel. "Would you like anything? It'll be on the house."

"A grilled cheese toastie would be nice...and a pint of beer."

"Coming up!"

I opened the fridge in search of ingredients.

There were only a few groups of people in the bar. Most were taking advantage of the TV whilst others wanted a late-night drink.

 _"King Makarov, why is it that we have this tradition?"_ Levy asked, the small man.

" _Well, it allows the opportunity of free will for the Heir in terms of picking a bride instead of the restraint of a political arrangement."_

 _"Interesting,"_ commented Gajeel. " _What do you think the ideal wife for your grandson should be?"_

The King scratched his chin. I could see the deep lines that went into his forehead. _"I suppose Laxus needs a woman who will keep him in line and love him to the end. The country needs someone who will be caring and nurturing of others."_

 _"Do you agree, your highness?"_ Gajeel asked Laxus.

He only received a grunt from the Prince.

I glanced at the photographer and noticed the screen he had been using 1 week ago. It seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

He looked up and narrowed his dark eyes like he was judging whether I was trustworthy. Finally, he leant forwards and spoke. "You see those three over there." He gently nudged his head towards a trio who had entered the bar just moments before. They wore cloaks that cast a deep shadow over their face.

I nodded my head.

"They're the criminals from Crime Sorcière." The man in front of me smirked mischievously. "Imagine the reward I could get if I turned them in."

I hit his screen in an attempt to close it but my hand passed right through it. My eyes widened. "What sort of magic is this?"

"It's archive magic, it's rare so I doubt you've seen it before." He revealed.

"Don't turn them in," I instructed.

He looked taken by surprise at my lack of reaction to his rare magic.

I turned back to the food. The scent and warmth made my stomach growl. "They're regulars and they have done nothing to suggest malicious intent."

The photographer sighed. "If you say so." He closed his screen and looked towards the Tv.

I snuck a look at the trio, Crime Sorcière. They were looking my way with tilted heads.

When the toastie was done, I served it to the photographer, who thanked me and headed over to the criminals.

The three silenced their conversation as I approached. "Nice to see you again." I greeted.

"Thank you for earlier." The male spoke. His voice was gruff and deep. "You don't have to keep doing that Mira, we can it handle ourselves."

I shook my head, a blush formed on my cheeks. "No, it's the decent thing to do after your help 4 years ago."

"Your debt has been repaid 100 times already, yet you continue to help us out." He crossed his arms and leant back in his chair. "You're too good of a person Mirajane."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"My, my _Mystagon_ I had thought you were deeply in love with Miss Scarlet." One of the women teased.

I smirked. I had always enjoyed romance, not that I indulged in it myself. The sweet innocence of crushes turning into a deep, passionate romance always made my heart leap for joy.

"Shut up Ul- _Zalty_!"

I giggled and returned behind the bar.

The interview between King Makarov had ended and sat in his place was Laxus Dreyar. His arms were crossed and his muscles were tense. The Prince was uncomfortable despite putting on a brave face.

 _"Laxus, are you hoping for anyone in particular to join the Selection?"_ Gajeel teased. He nudged the lightning mage.

Laxus merely raised a brow. " _I don't believe I am. It's not like I am allowed to see others very often."_

Gajeel was clearly disappointed in the answer he received. " _How about people you've shared a bed with?"_

Everyone everywhere gasped at the blasphemous question, even those present in the bar. I'd almost dropped the glass I had picked up.

 _"Gajeel!"_ Levy exclaimed.

The question had managed to force a blush to rise on Laxus' cheeks. His lips parted slightly and his eyes darted to his grandfather. The King was rather oblivious to his grandson's will for help so instead burst out laughing.

_"I'll have you know Gajeel that out of the women I have had the pleasure of encountering only a few have made an impression."_

Laxus' response did not subside the muttering and the uncontrollable sharp intakes of the breath out of shock. In fact, it did quite the opposite.

Virginity and sex were subjects that weren't to be taken lightly. All citizens of Fiore should be a virgin and remain ' _pure_ ' till marriage. However, there were occasional people who indulged in those pleasures beforehand. An ideal future princess or queen would have kept their virginity for the Prince. I knew of plenty of 2s who had been saving themselves until the upcoming Selection.

The conversation moved along to things less scandalous such as the Prince's day and his ambitions.

I walked over to an extremely drunk man slouched by the bar. I shook him gently. "Mest, darling, you need to get up now."

Mest raised his head and groaned. "Mest? My name is Doranbolt, Lahar!"

I rolled my eyes. Mest was a regular customer to Love and Lucky. He would return from a day of work and get drunk till he puked.

"Mes-uh-Doranbolt, this is Mirajane. I am going to call Lahar alright?"

I moved to the phone and dialled Mest's roommate. Lahar didn't pick up. I tried calling the man three times before giving up.

 _"It's finally time, time for the reveal on who will be part of Prince Laxus' Selection,"_ Levy announced. " _You're highness if you would take centre stage. and let us join together to applaud the daughters of Fiore."_ She gestured.

The women and girls in the bar, who I suspected had signed up, leant forwards in their seat.

" _Miss Minerva Orland of Dakota, two."_

On the screen were the three photos that we'd been instructed to take. I could see a Sabertooth emblem on her hip due to an extremely high slit in her dress. Miss Orland seemed mature and experienced.

 _"Miss Mary Hughes of Bafftin, four."_ Gajeel presented.

_"Miss Kagura Mikazuki of Allens, five."_

_"Miss Sherry Blendy of Tammins, three."_

_"Miss Yukino Agria of Hansport, six."_

Agria? I looked at the photo of the woman and immediately saw the resemblance. Yukino had an incredible likeness to Sorano. I had known that Sorano had a younger sibling whom she left back home to earn money for, but I never thought I would see her on Tv.

_"Miss Evergreen Shailyn of Angeles, two."_

I watched as Laxus let out an unprincely snort.

Gajeel bit back a laugh, then suddenly paled. He cleared his throat. " _Miss Erza Scarlet of Fennley, three."_

I gulped. Why was an extremely well-known member of Fairy Tail joining the Selection? Perhaps she truly wanted to find love but she didn't seem the type and...my eyes flickered towards the hooded trio. Jell-Mystogan had risen from his seat and pulled the door open. The other two stumbled to catch up with him and left the warmth of Love and Lucky.

No one seemed to notice their escape besides myself and the photographer who's eyes regarded them for only a moment.

Gajeel scratched the back of his head. " _Miss Jenny Realight of Kent, three."_

Jenny was a model. I had seen her in the Sorcerer Weekly magazines that had been left behind by customers or as I walked past corner shops. People drooled over her full breasts and curvaceous figure. She could have been a two due to the money she had and the occupation she was in, yet she was still a three.

An awful choking sound erupted from the photographer's throat.

"I know she's hot but you don't have to react like that." I scolded.

He paid no attention to me for his eyes remained glued to Jenny Realight. His skin became a ghostly pale, contrasting his onyx eyes.

"You alright, Mr- Mr..."

" _Miss Mirajane Strauss of Lakedon, six."_

My eyes widened and marvelled at the handy work of the man in front of me. He had managed to capture key expressions in each photo, all conveyed a different emotion. Even my second photo seemed to turn a frown into an extraordinary conviction of vulnerability and sadness.

I anxiously looked at Laxus' face at the box in the corner of the screen. He looked slightly ill and conflicted. Perhaps he didn't think I was beautiful or that I was ' _just another six',_ an untouchable.

Silence had met the room. No one was willing to look directly at my face. Perhaps the majority of the room didn't even know my name or had regarded my face when I served them.

The only one who was looking at me was the photographer.

"Congratulations Miss Strauss."

"Just Mira or Mirajane is fine," I said half-heartedly.

I wasn't sure if I was happy that I had been picked. Sure, I would see my younger brother more often, maybe he'd even be one of the guards in the Selected corridor. But I wasn't ready to go to the palace - to leave the area I had only just gotten accustomed to.

He laughed. "Technically you're a three and a Lady of Fiore."

 _A three_...and _a Lady of Fiore._


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days had been a blur. I had people swarm into the bar with just the intentions to hand me gifts and give congratulations. I had been forced to work the latest shift from 11 to 5 am in order to prevent unwanted guests.

There were fewer people working at the bar. Sorano had returned home to talk to her sister and Karen had disappeared.

I didn't hear the rest of the women that had been picked. I had avoided all sorts of news channels and media to prevent myself from seeing anything negative. After all, I was a 6 and people would talk.

It was a Friday afternoon and I was patching my work dress when the doorbell went off. I never usually got visitors besides Elfman who hadn't written about a potential visit.

The bell rung again and I ran to the door, hastily pulling it open. There were two men outside in rather smart black suits. They wore shades that covered their eyes. Each had a card on a lanyard around their neck. One said council official and the other said magic council.

 _The magic council._ I hadn't encountered a member in a long time. It was supposedly a corrupt system and Jellal had been sent to penetrate them. It wasn't successful and now he's on the run.

I looked at the two and smiled, forcing any emotion of fear and disgust to disappear.

"Miss Mirajane Strauss?"

"That is me. What can I do for you?"

The council official seemed far more friendly than the magic council member.

"We're here to talk about the Selection."

I nodded my head. "Come in and make yourself at home."

They entered my home and followed me to the kitchen table. There were 3 seats, just enough for us all to sit down.

"Would you like any tea?" I asked.

"That would be nice." The council official replied.

The magic council member merely nodded his head and grumbled.

I rummaged through my cupboard for my best teabags and mugs, the ones I only used when Elfman returned. I found some English Breakfast tea and began to pour the boiling water into the mugs and allowed it to brew. I handed them the mugs and grabbed the last bit of milk I had from the fridge and placed them on the table.

"You live alone?" The council official asked.

"Yes, most of the time. My brother technically lives here as well but he's always away."

"Oh."

I realised my mistake and fumbled for a correction of my words. "It's not that my brother doesn't like me or living here. He works as a guard in Angeles so I don't see him very often."

The council official spoke. "Is he in a division?"

I was unsure why he was asking questions about my brother as opposed to them being about myself.

"Fairy Tail Division."

The council official smiled whilst the magic council member grunted.

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

The council official removed his shades and I recognised him instantly.

"My name is Gildarts Clive and I am the Captain of the Fairy Tail Division." He flashed a smile that I knew he wanted me to fawn over. "You're Elfman's brother?"

"Yes."

"Quite the magic he's got. Takeover magic."

The Fairy Tail Division was only for those who possessed magic. There were other divisions for example combat divisions that also protected and fought for Fiore. The division was well known for the power they had and the ability to still cause trouble after doing good for a city.

Elfman was particularly skilled in Takeover magic. When we were younger we had a lack of knowledge of magic. But after our parents died, wielding magic was an easy way to survive.

"How about you? Do you possess magic?"

I crinkled my nose. I hated discussing my abilities, it had never done any good for people.

Gildarts must have noticed my unwilling face because he began to explain: "Although I know that you don't particularly want to answer but it is a legal requirement for the Selection."

 _Of course._ I bit my lip. "I have Takeover magic like my brother. But I haven't used it for a while, so it'll be quite weak."

I prayed that he wouldn't ask me to demonstrate. It was true that I hadn't used it in a while. My magic was of no use in this neighbourhood.

"Alright." Gildarts began to write onto a form.

I could see my name, age, gender and my caste were already filled in.

"As for the rules: You will be awarded 100,000 jewels each week. If you make it to the Elite then you'll be granted an additional 200,000." Gildarts explained. He fumbled inside a small briefcase and pulled at 3 containers of pills. "You'll be needing to take one of each every day to boost your health and to get used to the luxury of living as a 2."

I glanced suspiciously at the pills. The government had no reason to want to poison me so they should be safe.

"Now I know this is a personal question but it's customary to know if you are in fact a virgin." Gildarts lips slanted into a smirk. It was unnerving to see such a playful expression upon such a serious matter. "It's not completely against the law but it's still better to know. Only myself, Mr Seam and some of those overseeing the Selection will have this knowledge."

I gulped. I had not been prepared to answer this question so directly and upfront.

"Miss Strauss, are you a virgin?"

********

_I rolled off the bed and began to pick up the pieces of scattered clothes from the floor. I clasped my bra on and buttoned my shirt up._

_"There are no attachments right?" He asked. He sat up revealing the abs that I had been pressed up against the previous night._

_A slow smirk crossed my face. "Of course not."_

********

"Miss Strauss?"

"No," I mumbled.

Gildarts eyes widened. "I'm sorry?"

I sighed. "No Mr Clive, I am not a virgin."

I could tell that Gildarts had not been expecting that answer. He had instantly pinpointed me as an innocent and naïve young girl who had no knowledge on the subject.

Gildarts circled ' _no_ ' under the question. He continuously darkened the circle he had made.

"Miss Strauss concerning you're magic abilities you will be allowed to train. There will be a point where you may need to demonstrate your abilities in front of the royal family, but that will be explained if you make it to that point." Mr Seam explained.

I nodded my head. I wasn't sure if I would make it that far into the Selection anyway.

"Regarding Prince Laxus, you will address him as your highness or Prince unless instructed otherwise." Mr Seam gingerly pulled the sheet that Gildarts was still staring at. "You will also have to consent to anything that the Prince may require you to do, whether that is kissing...or more."

"...ok."

Gildarts cleared his throat after being jogged from his daze. "There will be a report on Fridays which you will be required to attend. Some weeks there will be an interview between yourself and the hosts or even the Prince, however other times you will be sat on stage with the occasional comments directed towards you. If you make it nearer to the end then Selection Special Reports will become more frequent over the week. Photographers and journalists will roam the palace and we expect you to be compliant towards them."

Even in a heavily guarded place, my privacy would be intruded. Magazines and the media were already talking shit about me, I wasn't sure what they would do as I got further into the competition.

I was a 6 and therefore considered unworthy of the crown and proposal from Laxus Dreyar. I would be eaten alive.

"A car will come to collect you on Thursday afternoon for the send-off from the province. You will then be driven to Labrador where you will meet the Selected from Waverley, Hansport and Labrador. From there you will fly to Angeles."

Mr Seam stood from his seat. The chair groaned. "I believe that is all." He handed me the pack of sheets. "If you would sign here, then we will be on our way."

I signed my name where instructed and followed them to the door. As the walked down the path to the froth gate I called after them.

"Mr Clive!" I yelled.

Gildarts stopped walking and turned to face me. "Yes, Miss Strauss."

"Could you...could you say hi to my brother from me and tell him that I'll see him soon."

Gildarts grinned. "Of course I'll tell him."

I watched their retreating figures until they were mere specks. I could see my neighbours staring at me from their windows. I had forgotten how me being picked might affect them too. The paparazzi would be all over this area hoping to catch a glimpse of me in my daily routine.

I returned to my home and prepared myself for work that night.

********

As I entered Love and Lucky, Kinana emerged from the staff door. She was not wearing her usual work dress. Instead, she wore a dress of the same green shade however its hem fell at her feet with an intricate corset bodice that showed off her décolletage.

I wasn't aware that she had enough money to afford such a beautiful outfit. Perhaps she had made it herself.

"Look at you Kinana." I teased. "Who's the lucky one who'll be seeing you in that tonight?"

Her cheeks began to tint a light pink shade. "Oh, no one."

She attempted to glide past me but I blocked her path. "Really? So this had nothing to do with Erik."

Her emerald eyes widened. Kinana's hand flew over my mouth. "You mustn't say his name."

I smiled, fondly. Erik or Cobra as he was more commonly know as had recently been rumoured to be affiliated with Crime Sorcière and was previously known for his leadership in the Oración Seis gang in Lakedon. Kinana had been meeting Erik in secret for the past year and I often found myself having to refrain from squealing whenever I saw them together.

"Of course. Well, you have fun."

"You too." Kinana smiled and headed to the door.

"Wait Kinana!" I cried before she closed the door. She pushed the door further open and poked her head around. "Have you heard anything from Sorano?"

"She said she'll be back once her sister leaves Hansport for Angeles."

"What about Karen?" I asked. That woman had disappeared after the Report last Friday and it was a pain covering for her shifts. "When will she back? Because after I leave, the workload will need to be evened out."

Kinana's face morphed into one of surprise. "Do you not know?"

I shook my head.

"Karen isn't coming back." She wound the fabric of her dress around her finger. "She resigned on Saturday morning and returned home to Waverly."

"Huh? Waverly? Karen's from Waverly?" I said more to myself then to my fellow bartender. Apparently, all the bartenders weren't originally from Lakedon.

"Yes! Karen is from Waverly, where she is a 2."

 _Karen was a 2?_ "But she's a bartender."

Kinana rubbed her face. "I don't really know the details, but the important thing is that she isn't just a 2 anymore...she's also a Lady of Fiore."

At first, I didn't quite understand where Kinana was leading to, so when I did, it hit me right in the face.

Karen Lilica was the Selected from Waverly.


	4. Chapter 4

On the third hour into my shift, the dawning factor of Karen was still running through my brain. Karen Lilica was a 2 and she and I were going to be competing for Laxus Dreyar.

There was no denying that she was a skilled Celestial Wizard which would get her far in the competition. But I wasn't too sure about her personality being a match for the Prince. She'd never been the nicest of people. When we shared a shift, Karen would grumble in the corner and slam plates of food onto tables. She'd carelessly serve customers.

"What's got you all twisted?"

"Twisted? Why would I be twisted?" I spluttered.

The photographer had returned to Love and Lucky. He'd hadn't visited since that Friday so I was glad for the company.

"You look stressed, is all."

I rubbed my eyes in order to force myself to stay awake. "My competition."

His abyss like eyes sparkled. "There is absolutely nothing to be worried about. You are a beautiful woman who will beat all the others. The Prince will be fawning over you, the moment he lays eyes on you."

"Debatable." I muttered under my breath. "It's not how far I'll get into the competition that is troubling me. It is the other women that are far more intellectual on subjects like Fiore's history or dancing."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You'll learn all that in the Selection by a tutor."

I scoffed. However when I was about to retort a comeback, I had a realisation on how to get the upper hand. "Mr...Mr...I never actually got your name."

"Hibiki Lates." _Hibiki_ chuckled.

"Hibiki." I pondered, testing out the photographer's name. "Your archive magic can tell you anything about anyone, right?"

Hibiki narrowed his eyes. "You are almost right. Why do you ask?" He asked sceptically.

I bit my lip. I wasn't fully sure if I wanted to uncover the truth about certain people. "I'd like to know some stuff about a woman called Karen Lilica."

He hitched his breath. He pressed his lips tightly together and gritted his teeth. "Well, Miss Strauss, I don't believe you will be needing my magic to aid you."

"Oh? And why is that?"

He sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair in a stressed manner. "Because she was my ex girlfriend."

********  
 _"You could have at least tidied all your plates up before I arrived." I scowled. The tray in my hand was gradually becoming heavier from the weight of neglected meals._

_He merely rolled his eyes. "You're never going to have a boyfriend if your face is always scrunched up. You should show your beauty more often."_

_I kicked his shin. The plates and cutlery clattered against each other from the sudden movement. "Wait till I join the next Selection and then we will see what you have to say."_

_He smiled lazily. "We'll just have to wait then."_

_********_  
"Girlfriend? You know Karen?"

Hibiki rested his head in his palm "I was born in Kent but after I was fired from my job I travelled around for a bit."

He paused. I knew that he was expecting me to question the reason for his firing. So I pressed my lips together.

"I then ended up in Waverly. I was making my way up in the industry and happened to become a photographer for the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine where Karen was a model. I spent a lot of time with her, travelling around the province to get key shots. Then one day they asked my to try modelling - told me I had the looks for it." He struck a pose, thrusting his hip to the side and pouting his lips. His fingers formed peace signs. "I can see where they got the idea."

I laughed at his awkward pose.

"I had shoots with Karen and we got close... You can see where it went from there." He sighed. He looked as exhausted as he was on the day of the Selection photos. Today he was more mentally drained than physically. "Then one day I went to work and discovered that Karen had left on a mission. I waited for her. Days. Weeks. Months. She didn't return. I even visited her home, The Lilica Mansion, and was not given any information on her whereabouts. I could only assume the worst. So I quit modelling and returned to being a photographer, and here we are today."

I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. He had waited for his love, despite it being Karen, to return home but she never did. Even now that she is more widely known, Karen won't be returning home until she is removed from the Selection.

"I can only assume she had her photo done earlier that day, for I hadn't noticed her when I was the photographer."

Using his Archive magic his screen appeared. He carefully put in the letters of her name. It was a slow process and he did each motion with a pained expression. K.A.R.E.N L.I.L.I.C.A.

"You don't have to." I reassured despite my growing curiosity about my ex co-worker.

"I want to know."

Hibiki entered the name. Lots of news articles and videos appeared on the screen. Pictures of the green haired woman walking on the street, smiling and laughing with her friends from back home. They couldn't be that new as she had only returned home recently.

I was glad that the reporters had not figured out my address. I would have hated them for pestering me in my last few days alone.

He continued scrolling, only hesitating when photos of her appeared in full screen. There wasn't love or lust in the eyes of the man in front of me; the only expression I could fully distinguish was pain and sorrow.

"It doesn't look like I will be able to find anything of much value due to the Selection. I guess you could just ask her yourself."

I laughed. It almost seemed rude. "No. It's the Selection Mr Lates, I am afraid that all that Karen will see is war and the prize that she will win. "

"Prince Laxus has one hell of a job to do."

I hummed in reply. "No I don't think he'll have a hard time. He's going to enjoy every single bit of having 35 women in his home."   
  
It was true. 35 women were going to live in his home, what wasn't there to love about it? Laxus was known for being a playboy, of course it was frowned upon by the country, but if you saw his grandfather, you would see where he got it from.

"And you?" He tilted his head to the side. "Will you be enjoying your stay?" 

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. Was I deeply anticipating my journey to the palace? Elfman would be there, Soreno's younger sister would be a contestant and Laxus...Laxus Dreyar would be the result if I won. 

"I guess I will, it'll bring back old memories." I gazed over the whole bar. "And reminiscing once in a while isn't so bad...is it?"


	5. Chapter 5

"How are you so busty and still a twig?"

I gaped at the woman who was taking my measurements. Her tape measure was wound around my chest whilst she signalled for another woman to measure my hips.

"Miss...uh...Arctaylor?" I questioned.

She was extremely close and it was becoming uncomfortable.

"Honestly Mirajane, you would have made a wonderful model if you were more fortunate in life. Perhaps you'd even be as famous as Jenny Realight." 

"Jenny Realight, huh?"

That woman was everywhere. The other day someone had posted through the letter box a copy of the weeks Sorcerer Weekly Magazine and the first 7 pages were dedicated to Miss Realight. She had also had exclusive interviews with numerous talk shows.

Miss Arctaylor brought the tape measure along my arms. "Yes, she's the Selected from Kent."

I'd only ever been to Kent once in my life, it was a peaceful and beautiful city. When Elfman was younger he had wanted to visit due to the infamous plants and birds conservatories. 

"Kent."

 _I was born in Kent but after I was fired from my job I traveled around for a bit._ Hadn't that been what Hibiki had told me.

_Miss Jenny Realight of Kent. His skin became a ghostly pale._

Perhaps Hibiki Lates knew more about the model.

"Jenny Realight is quite the model. I'd kill to have her model some of my creations." Miss ArcTaylor thought lustfully. "She's 20 I believe. How old are you?"

"Hasn't the media already put that information out?" I asked.

With all the others, information had been appearing from no where. I could only assume people had been selling information.

Miss Arctaylor shook her head vigorously. The immaculate coils of hair bounced on her shoulders.

"The media hasn't got a lot of information on you. All that the world seems to know is that your name is Mirajane Strauss, you're a caste 6 and what you look like."

"H-h-how is that possible? Is it because I am a 6?" I stuttered. How had no one got anything on me besides the information that the Report had provided?

"No."

"No?"

"No. Yukino Agria of Hansport has a significant amount of information. We know that she is 19 and has an older sister called Soreno Agria. She works in a school as a teacher and is a celestial wizard."

Celestial Wizard. Soreno has been one but she'd said that she left her keys at home to keep them safe. Celestial Wizards were supposed to be rare yet I knew of four mages who had that ability and three of which were entering the Selection. Karen Lilica, Soreno Agria, Yukino Agria and Lucy Heartfilia, the selected from

"So no, your lack of records has nothing to do with your caste." Miss Arctaylor beamed up at me from my feet. "How old are you then?"

"21."

"What about magic? Yukino is a Celestial Wizard, how about you?"

I groaned. I had already told Gildarts Clive and Mr Seam enough information as it were. I was not willing to lend out more.

"You'll have to watch to find out."

Miss Arctaylor smiled sweetly. "Only if you make it that far."

_Well that was a direct punch in the gut._

"Miss Arctaylor, will you be working in the palace as a stylist?"

"Who knows? They'll provide me with more information tomorrow." She brought the tape measure back and looked at me. "That should be all, your clothes will arrive early tomorrow morning. You'll need to put them on and be prepared for the car to arrive at 2pm. You will have the send off and from there you'll be driven to Labrador to arrive in Angeles at around 2-3am."

"Why so late? I thought we were supposed to arrive on Thursday."

"This year they appear to be doing something different."

I was not willing to take a photo after more that 12 hours of travelling. People surely weren't that desperate to take a photo of us at 3am. Our group had one of the furthest journeys so why weren't we travelling earlier.

"Mirajane I look forward to see your appearances on the Report and wish you good luck." Miss Arctaylor said. Her and the other woman left the council office as fast as they could.

I followed them soon after and headed home. I was conscious of the office workers who were staring at me as I made my exit from the building. Some of the women were probably eager to be me - to be me and see the Prince.

The Prince wasn't the most exciting things on the agenda. He was a person that I was supposed to be elated to see. I would have to greet him with an elegant curtesy and him with a bow if he was feeling polite. I'd have to talk to the rest of the royal family which was limited to King Makarov and perhaps the ghost of Mavis Vermillion.

Mavis Vermillion was the first Captain of the Fairy Tail Division. The, then-Prince Yuri Dreyar has been part of that Division to 'man' up. Mavis and the King's father had therefore been close and she now often resided in the palace.

Elfman had said he'd been petrified when she first appeared in the guild. He had thought she was a little girl that had gotten lost and needed help; so when he offered his hand for her to take and Mavis' went right through his, he had quite the shock.

"Miss Strauss!"

I turned to see who was calling me and noticed a camera in the man's hands.

"Miss Strauss! I am Finley Barnes from the reinstated Selection magazine and I'd like to ask a few questions!" He cried.

I panicked. I couldn't run into a shop for he could simply follow me.

"Miss Strauss!" He called from across the road.

A hustle of people separated himself and I, allowing me to seize my chance. I joined the herd of people and dashed around a few back corners to avoid him.

I wasn't ready to be pestered with questions until the Reports or when some of the Selected asked me questions.

"Miss Strauss? Miss Strauss!" I heard the reporter cry.

I continued on the journey I hadn't realised I was taking.

********  
When I reached the inn, people looked at me. I wasn't sure if they were interested because they knew that I was a Selected or if it was that I was a new face in the area.

I walked up to the inn keeper. "Which way is room 17?"

The inn keeper did not look up from the tv. "Go that way." He pointed in the direction. "And up the stairs to the top. You'll find it on that corridor."

"Thanks." I rushed in the direction and sprinted up the stairs. I was completely exhausted when I reached the top.

There were 3 rooms on the top floor. 16, 17,18. I knocked on the door with the usual knock and prayed that he would realise it was me.

After a few seconds, I sighed in relief when the door opened.

"Mirajane, what are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I need your help Jellal."

Jellal pushed the door further open. His room was unnecessarily spacious for a single person. He always travelled light so there were many bare places.

"What do you need help with? For the time that I have known you, you've only stopped by this inn twice."

His face was serious and concerned. I rarely ever saw his face as he usually wore his hood. It was interesting to place a tone of voice to an expression on his face. 

"You know that I have been picked for the Selection?"

Jellal smiled. "Yes. Congratulations on that by the way."

"Thanks." I bit my nails. "But now that I have been picked people are going to start to recognise me. Staff at the palace might remember me."

"That is quite the problem. You should have thought about it before you signed up Mira."

I sighed, it wasn't the real reason as to why I was at the inn. "I know. I came here for another reason."

He raised a brow.

"I want to ask you about 4 years ago." 4 years ago. My whole life started 4 years ago. "When I went to you for help, what did you do?"

"What did I do?"

I nodded my head.

"You asked me to help you disappear and that's what I did. I got rid of any trace of you from before that date."

"What about Fairy Tail? My brother still goes there, but he doesn't remember why he wanted to join or that I-" I sucked in a breath. "That I was in it too."

"You were in Fairy Tail?"

I laughed, but it was more of a shaky exhale. "You didn't know? I didn't just come across you by accident, I knew who you were." I smirked. "If you're wondering about Erza, I knew her too. So I guess she'll know who I am when I see her."

Jellal blushed. "She won't remember you and neither will any of the members of Fairy Tail. You'll be a faint memory at the back of their head."

"How?"

"Mest Gryder."

My eyes widened. Despite being a drunkard, Mest had extremely daunting abilities. He could manipulate your memories to suit his ideals. He was an ex Fairy Tail member who went slightly insane after working undercover for 5 years.

"We met whilst we both infiltrated the Magic Council and I asked him for a favour when you needed help."

"Oh." It was slightly disheartening that no one had any memory of myself and that Elfman could not treasure those that we had made together. "I see. And what about the records?"

"I could only get rid of a few things. I am not entirely sure how much was removed. I could check but it will take a-"

The door suddenly slammed open and two people stumbled into the room.

"Blueberry! We're back!" The pink haired girl yelled.

Jellal and I whipped our heads around to face the door.

When the two noticed that I was seated in his room, they simultaneously dropped the shopping they were carrying.

"What about Erza!" The raven haired cried. Her eyes darted between Jellal and I.

I could see the blush return to Jellal's face.

"Mirajane Strauss, nice to meet you." I greeted the two. I thrust my hand out for them to shake but both just stared at it.

Jellal laughed awkwardly. "Relax Meredy, Ultear, she's just here to ask me a few questions."

Ultear's eyes narrowed with curiosity. "You're the bartender at Love and Lucky...aren't you?How do you know Jellal?"

I grimaced, the topic was not happy one. "He helped me once and so I am in his debt."

"Debt?" Ultear repeated. She was obviously not fully convinced that I could be trusted.

I took that as my cue to leave. I stood and attempted to brush my dress off. However I realised that I was wearing leggings due to the fitting at the council office.

"I best be off." I headed to the door, brushing past the gaping women of Crime Sorcière.

"Mira!" Jellal called abruptly.

I hovered by the door.

"About Ezra, don't tell her about me. I-I-I can't do that to her." His statement hung heavily in the air.

Without turning around, I smiled. He was a good person.

"You don't have to tell me that, I know."

He sighed in relief and braced himself to sit down.

"But Jellal," I bit my lip. "You need to tell her one day because by staying out of her life you are causing her even more pain." I said before leaving the room and letting him contemplate over those words.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're back again?" I asked.

Hibiki rolled his head to the side to look at me. I wasn't sure how long he had been at the bar, but it was clearly enough time for him to feel drowsy.

I grabbed the empty glass that he had been drinking from and began to clean it. "It's not good for you if you drink too much."

He raised himself and placed his head in the palms of his hand. His dark eyes struggled to stay open. "You work in a bar, surely you have the opportunity to drink more often that I.

I laughed. "Sure I do. I sometimes have a glass or two to get me through the night. But my alcohol tolerance exceeds yours and I don't take it in large quantities."

I looked at him. His dark blonde hair and his long eyelashes that surrounded his eyes, I could see why he was considered for a role as a model. Was this my opportunity to ask?

"You are quite an exquisite sight Mirajane." Hibiki said suddenly. His eyes roamed over my figure. "We should go out some day." His words were slurred.

 _So he's even more of a flirt when he's drunk._ I thought.

"Mirajane, you should model for me permanently. I'd love to see what you can do."

"A model?" I seized my opportunity. "Like Jenny Realight?"

His eyes darkened yet the presence of alcohol was still there. "Oh Jenny. She had such promise- has promise. It's thanks to me, I guess."

"Thanks to you?"

"That she's famous. That she's a model." He subconsciously grabbed for the space where his glass had been. He frowned when all all that his met his hand was the air.

"So you and Miss Realight were close?" I felt slightly uncomfortable prying into his personal life when he had less self-control. But if I was to understand and tactically work my way through the Selection, I needed to know about my biggest competition.

"Yes. We weren't lovers, just friends. She was one of the few I actually considered a friend. The children of servants and gardeners would tell me to stop living in the fantasy in which Jenny was my friend." He sighed. "After all I was replaceable, a son of a cellist and a painter was nothing compared to the lady of the house."

"You seem to know quite a few people who are entering the selection this year."

He shook his head, immediately regretting it afterwards. "Only 3, Karen, Jenny and you. I know of others, for example the gorgeous Lucky Lucy Heartfilia or the infamous Titania, Erza Scarlet."

Erza, I hadn't seen her in years, 5 years to be exact.

"What happened with Jenny?"

"Jenny was a good friend and her father hated mine and her relationship. So one day he fired me and banished me from setting foot on their land."

He rummaged through his pockets and planted bits of receipts and loose change onto the table. Finally he found what he was looking for. Hibiki tossed the glistening object onto the counter, it rolled until it tumbled off the table. I quickly chased after it. It was a ring. It wasn't just a ring though, embedded in the gold were 3 small blue gems and engraved in it was the name ' _Realight_ '.

"This is the Realight Family ring." I realised.

Almost all noble or upper caste families had a family ring. Most received their ring on their 16th birthday; massive parties would be held all for the new owner of the ring.

I was sure that many of the Selected who possessed one would be instructed to wear theirs's.

"That's what she gave me when we departed." He held out his hand for it.

"Won't she be needing this?" I said whilst placing the Realight ring into his palm.

"Yes. I assume she got into a lot of trouble when her father found out." Hibiki slid everything off the table, back into one of his pockets. "I would return it to her, but I can't set foot on the Realight's home."

"People will ask a lot of questions if they notice she's not wearing hers."

"I know." He stared at the ring. Unlike his past with Karen, Hibiki looked longingly at his memory. "I just can't bring myself to part with it." He fished back into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. "I need another drink, anything will do."

Despite my earlier reprimanding, I took the coins from him and prepared a new drink.

"Do you know much about the others?"

"Who do you want to know about?" He asked.

I tapped my chin, pondering over the question. I could find out about Yukino Agria or Erza or I could learn about more competitors.

"Evergreen Shailyn."

"Evergreen? Why her?"

I smiled. "Just curious." I was curious...curious about her existing relationship with Laxus.

"Evergreen Shailyn," Hibiki mumbled to himself whilst he typed in her name.

A few pictures appeared, she was frequently shown with 2 men.

"She's 22 years old. Her father is King Makarov's adviser, so she grew up in the palace." He scrolled further down. "Miss Shailyn went to a prestigious girls finishing school from the ages of 15-18."

I raised my brows. "Does that have any importance?"

"No..." He stared mindlessly at his screen. "But look at that uniform." He whistled.

I tilted my head so I could see what he was looking at. It was a class photo. The school uniform was extremely short, their grey skirt's stopped at the upper-thigh and most of their shirts were unbuttoned down by 3 to show off more cleavage

I whacked him with the dish cloth. "You're looking at a lot more than their uniform!"

 _"So much for prestigious finishing school_ ," I thought.

Hibiki scratched the back of neck. He leant back on his stool and threw his head back. "When you go to the palace, can you do something for me?"

I nodded my head hesitantly. He could ask me to do a number of things that could wind me up in prison.

"Can you... can you..." He abruptly straightened up and knocked back the remainder of his drink. "If you see that woman say that you found this," He brought out from his pocket the Realight ring. "And that you want to return it."

I picked it up and placed it in my dress' pocket. "Who do I say it's from?"

Hibiki laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Whoever you want. A secret admirer. A lover. A fan. A stalker. Anyone but me."

I bit my lip to hold back the words I wanted to spew at him. Hibiki and Jellal both had someone in the Selection that they longed to see - people that they only wanted to watch over from afar. Erza Scarlet and Jenny Realight. They wanted me to see them-to talk to them as though everything was ok. But I couldn't mention those that they had left behind.

Jenny was going to be a big competitor in the Selection. She was popular and had money, but she wasn't a 2, she was a 3. All the same, it was going be hard to get to know her and get close enough to give her her family ring.

"Of course Mr Lates!" I smiled sweetly to lighten up the mood.

He cleared his throat. "Anyone else that you are interested in?"

I shook my head. That was a lie of course. I had plenty more queries about the Selected entering. But Hibiki was drunk and wasn't completely in the right mind set to continue this conversation. I would have to survive with the public information that I had steered clear of from magazines.

I sighed. "I guess today will be the last time I'll see you for a while."

Hibiki nodded his head. "Kent is where I am heading after this."

"You're going back?!"

"It's been a while." Hibiki stared at the rack of wine on display. "Mum and Dad might be missing me. They should be!"

All of a sudden Hibiki tipped on his chair. The stool rocked back and forwards and he tumbled onto the floor.

"Mr Lates! Are you alright!" I ran around the counter to help him up.

He groaned and grabbed his head. "I don't think my parents would be that proud of me."

I gently touched his shoulder in reassurance. "Don't say that. Your parents love you no matter who you are."

Hibiki looked at me and smiled. "You too Mirajane."

********

_"Mira." She called._

_I turned to face her. "Yes?"_

_She rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. "Where are Mummy and Daddy?"_

_I held back the tears that were threatening to fall down my face. "Mum and Dad went out for a bit." I held her trembling figure into a tight embrace. "They'll be back soon."_

_I kissed the top of her head._

_"Ok Mira." She whispered._

_I hid her face so that she wouldn't see my cry. So that she wouldn't know that her mother and father were not coming back, for a long time._

_*********_


	7. Chapter 7

The clothes fit. It wasn't like I had thought they wouldn't. It was that they were simple yet well tailored clothes that didn't cost me a single jewel.

I looked at myself in the mirror and could imagine the other women doing the same thing. They'd probably be applying the last touches of makeup, maybe they even had enough money for a stylist to do the glowing up.

I had slept soundly the previous night so my eye bags were not too prominent. My skin was clearer and warmth had returned to my complexion. It seemed that the tablets that Gildarts and Mr Seam had provided me had worked.

I tied up my fringe with the hair band from around my wrist. The hair band had left a red imprint around the circumference of my wrist; I rubbed it gingerly and fell back onto the sofa.

 _Look at me fussing over my appearance._ I thought _._

My younger self would have laughed and claimed my appearance before the tablets were a part of life and I'd have to deal with it. 15 year old Mirajane would say, ' _who cares what others think, you have a lot more stuff going on in life'_

It was true. At 15 years old I had been a member of Fairy Tail for a few years and had made it to S Class as one of the youngest in the division's history, I was on jobs frequently. Now my problems seemed trivial compared to the life I had lead 6 years ago.

"Miss Strauss?"

I had neglected my wait for the knock on the door. I rushed to it and pulled it open.

A man dressed similarly to Gildarts and Mr Seam stood by the door. "Miss Strauss have you got your things?"

I nodded my head.

The man walked back to the car that he had parked outside my house. Grabbing the small satchel from the hook, I followed him. I made sure to lock the door and buried the keys into my bag. If Elfman required to go home he could just find me at the Palace now.

"Miss Strauss?" The man pulled open the car door and I slid in.

According to Selection rules, I was allowed to bring a few items of personal importance. Money or items that could be provided by the Palace were not permitted.

The drive was rather boring. I passed homes and shops, areas of rich and poor.

After an hour and a half, I caught sight of people who were heading in the direction of the city centre. When we pulled up outside the venue, I could see the crowds of photographers and interviewers. This was their opportunity to get more information on the mysterious six. I forced a smile as the cameras flashed and the overbearing amount of voices surrounded me. I couldn't understand what they were asking me.

I simply followed the Chauffeur up to the stage. There was hardly anybody at the city centre. I guessed that sending off a non influential resident of Lakedon wasn't worth it. After all, the likelihood of someone wining from a caste lower than a four was slim.

Sat on the stage were the mayor of Lakedon's 3 daughters and wife. They weren't particularly excited to see me.

From the podium the mayor grinned at the cameras. "Now for the send-off of the Selected. Lakedon will be rooting for the beloved Mirajane Strauss, daughter of...daughter of...." He hesitated a scanned the packs of sheets he had on the podium. He paled and gulped. "Uh...Mirajane Strauss."

There was a slow applause as I climbed the stairs leading up to the stage.

I knew that Jellal hadn't gotten rid of my parents from my record. My parents weren't the best, Father would beat his children and Mother always coward when Father was near, the forever obedient wife. We had been 4s and were extremely isolated from other families. The guards had come one night for my father, he was a sex trafficker and had been on the run for 10 or so years. My parents had never been listed because my Father didn't want to be caught.

"Mirajane do you have any words for our fine province?"

I clenched my fists. For all I knew, my existence for most of the people in Lakedon began last Friday so there was no need to act with pleasantries.

I ran my tongue over my teeth. "It's an honour to be stood on a stage in Lakedon's city centre and I hope to do this province proud when the Selection has begun." I imitated the Mayor's grin at the camera and turned to face the mayor.

He handed me a provinces flower, a forget-me-not. I placed it in my pocket and exited the stage.

People ran up to from all angles, also my my hundred of questions. All I could do was smile and chase after the Chauffeur.

The moment we were in the car I groaned. I rubbed my face with exhaustion. I could see the reporters chasing after the vehicle with determination.

"I don't know how long I will be able to stand this." I muttered to myself.

The Chauffeur glanced at me via the rear mirror. I smiled innocently to cover up my exhaustion.

I glanced around the interior of the vehicle. Snacks and sweets had been provided and were stacked up. I opened a jar of blue bonbons and snacked on them. In the seat compartment there were magazines dedicated to the selection as wells as a _Sorcerer Weekly._ Carefully I pulled them out and flicked through them and marvelled at the in-depth information that they had discovered. I opened up a magazine titled _Fiore's Latest_ and poured over each page. It was the newest edition that had come out earlier that morning.

_'23 girls have made it to the Palace, including Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia."_

I read over that statement over and over again. My group was set to arrive in Angeles tomorrow morning and yet there were only twelve more girls that needed to arrive.

_'Early this morning 5 cars, one after the other, pulled up outside the palace gates. It's not yet clear what the intentions for this years Selection is, but everyone can see that it will be an interesting one.'_

The next magazine that I picked up appeared to have pages dedicated to certain girls as they discovered more information on them. It was merely and rather blandly titled _The Selection magazine_. I came across theories that had been composed for this competition as well as links and comparisons to those Selections of history. As I journeyed my way through the articles I came across my page. In big letters _, MIRAJANE STRAUSS,_ covered the page; the photos that Hibiki had took were there, as well as new ones that I had not seen before.

I had gathered that due to my appearance in this magazine, there had been new information that had been discovered about myself, yet I wasn't completely sure what it could be. The photo was of me, I seemed to be looking frantically behind myself as I snuck into a secluded alley between shops. I knew immediately that this had been my escape from the reporter. I peered at the reporter who had wrote this article and groaned, Finley Barnes - the man that had sprung up from no where to interview me.

_MIRAJANE STRAUSS - A demon in disguise?_   
_By Finley Barnes_

_Mirajane Strauss was sighted yesterday morning in a state of distress. Despite my attempts to communicate with the Selected from Lakedon, the woman ran and disappeared from my sight._ _Could Miss Strauss have something to hide?_

_Although my knowledge of the province is limited, I managed to follow the young lady into a secluded alley around the back of a few bars, inns and...brothels._ _Perhaps Mirajane Strauss isn't the sweet, innocent person she appears to be. What possible reason could a potential Queen of Fiore be doing in such a dismal and fowl place?_ _We all know that as a citizen of Fiore, sex is to be restricted until one finds that special someone. However, who's to say that this mystery of a 6 from Lakedon isn't one of those whores out on the street._

I desperately wanted to scream. Finley Barnes was a man who was bitter for not being answered at beck-and-call. He could of been nicer with his words when describing me in one of my first pages.

"Miss Strauss is everything alright?" The Chauffeur inquired as I clenched the magazine.

"Just some reporters." I replied.

I'd have to get used to it. Not all reporters or photographers were as nice as Hibiki. From this moment on I would have to maintain an image that would be worthy of staying in the Selection; after all it would be incredibly embarrassing to be eliminated the moment I set foot into the Palace.

********  
"Wow." I muttered under my breath as we came to a stop.

The building was extremely extravagant as expected of a private area in an airport. Labrador was not too different to that of Lakedon; it had the same cool air and the magnificent agricultural scenery.

A car pulled up beside mine. A pair of long, slender legs slipped out of the side of the car. Whomever those legs belonged to, she was from either Hansport, Labrador or Waverley. The Lady stepped out of the car with a pair of round polka dot sunglasses and a floppy beach hat. Despite the hat I could see the familiar vibrant green hair that my old colleague possessed.

Karen Lilica of Waverley.


End file.
